Soul Eater Story
by Phantom4747
Summary: This is about Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid and Liz's kids. My first story and I'm sorry i really suck at summaries :( Well Hope you enjoy reviews are appreciated :D
1. Aced the Exam

Chapter 1: Aced the Exam

"good job Angel you aced it like always" Professor Stein said as he past me my exam I smiled "thanks Professor" the bell rang I smiled finally out of school. I started to walk to my house when Frankie stopped me he had golden eyes like his mom Mrs. Maria but had gray hair like his dad which I thought was totally cool.

"hey Frankie"

"hey Angel do you want me to ride you home?" he said he was 16 and I was only 11 so I couldn't drive

"nah its cool I like walking"

"okay tell Night * Sky I hope he feels better" I frowned at his name it was my fault he got hurt we were in a mission and I couldn't protect my meister that's the weapons job as a death sycthe I'm -ugh! Angel its not cool to dwell in the past.

Finally I got home my only thought was about Night *Sky. I snapped out of it and saw my mother cooking for me and my father "hey mama" I said to my mother Maka.

"hello sweetie" she said as she hugged me ignoring her cooking "how did you do in your exams?" mama said as she went back to her cooking.

"cool. I aced it." I said shrugging my father was leaning on the wall of the hall way but walked to me and said "just like her mother" he hugged me. Mama blushed at his words "please more like your grandma Kami" I smiled. Mother got the food ready and set the table and asked me "how is Night *Sky doing?" I frowned

"he's fine um I'm gonna go put on my pajamas" I got up and went into my room and curled up in a ball my eyes were stinging I knew I was about to cry how uncool.

"soul will you talk to her" I heard my mother say threw the door

"what? You never talk to your daughter about…boys that's the mothers job and that's totally not cool"

" I know but you and her are both death sycthes you guys will understand each other better"

"no way" I heard him walk away but stopped when I heard my mother scream "maka…..chop!" I heard him fall down maybe 1 minutes later he knocked I wiped away my tears and smiled "come in"

"hey"

"hey papa is there anything you need?"

Papa scratched the back of his head "uh yah well you barely ate"

"I wasn't hungry"

He sighed "you seemed upset about Night * Sky"

I didn't respond I just looked down at the bed and covered my body with my knees

"hmm I guess we both have a thing for green eyes"

I blushed "what you think I like-!" he quirked his eyebrow I sighed and mumbled "lying isn't cool"

He ignored it and said "you know its okay to make a mistake. I know I did when our mother and I were at the DWMA."

"no its not! its not cool papa!" I screamed I didn't really mean to scream at him I was just frustrated

"yes but I think it isn't cool at all if you keep thinking about the past"

I didn't say anything I just sighed and looked down "your right" he smirked giving me his big toothy shark like grin I smiled back he messed up my hair which made me pout.

My mother came in and put one of my pig tails behind my shoulder my blond ash hair kept getting in my face when I was younger so I always put it in pig tails she looked into my red eyes and smiled "things will get better"

"yah I know"


	2. He Gets Better

A crash came from the living room I heard the door fall down and somebody screamed "YAHOOOOOO~! YOUR BESTFRIEND BLACK * STAR IS HERE!"

I ran out the door to see uncle Black Star putting his arm around papa.

Meanwhile Aunt Tsubaki apologized to mama about the door my mother kept waving her hands saying "its fine its fine" which made me laugh.

I searched the room and saw Night * Sky was standing near the door "Night * Sky! Your okay!" I ran and gave him a hug he laughed "you think a little scratch like that could hurt me? Geez have a little more faith in your cool partner!"

I smiled he smiled back he looked a lot like Uncle Black Star the only difference was that he had black hair not blue. he was muscular for our age he had cool green eyes and he wore Uncle Black Stars old clothed from the DWMA.

And he even had a big goofy grin just like uncle Black star.

"Star!" I gave her a hug too she smiled her blue long hair was in her face she had Tsubaki's eyes like a dark midnight blue which I thought were cool she also wore Aunt Tsubakis clothing when she was in the DWMA. She had big boobs unlike my flat chested self I mean I was skinny but all guys care about are boobs!

she smiled shyly "hey Angel"

"man did I miss you guys! school sucks without you too" they both smiled

"haha I bet! You were probably bored to death without your best friend" Night Sky said pointing to himself

I laughed "yah" I rubbed my shoes together "um so um Night Sky how is your scar?"

He smiled "good, look." he lifted up his sleeve and on his shoulder blade you could see a huge mark that was purple but stitched "isn't it cool"

"….yah"

"what happened to the door?" Uncle Kid said I ignored my thoughts about Night * Sky and ran and gave him a hug

"hi Uncle Kid"

"hello Angel" he grabbed my face

"ahh symmetrical as always" he sighed in happiness I just smiled

Papa said "hey Kid" he put his hand out ready for him to fist pump it he did

"lets do the other hand"

Papa sighed and the did the other hand

"Uncle Kid where is Aunt Lizzy and Death the Teen and Patrick?"

Uncle Kid smiled "my wife is with them Pat and Teen had to change out of his school uniform he'll probably be here in 8 seconds"

"what?"

I heard a knock 8 times I rolled my eyes "hey Pat and Teen" Teen stepped forward

"why hello everyone" he had golden eyes with blond hair with three black lines on the left side Pat looked the same only he had three black lines on the right.

"hey guys" Aunt Liz said she walked over to Uncle Kid and gave him a peck on the cheek and the other because uncle Kid said it would be asymmetrical and started talking to Maka and Tsubaki

"Hey Night Sky you feeling better?" Teen asked looking around making sure everything was symmetrical

"yah a little scratch like that couldn't hurt a guy like me!" me and Star giggled

"yah I could tell being that Angel doesn't have a door anymore" Pat said as he put his hands in his pockets making Star blush

Night Sky and I laughed elbowing each other knowing who Star liked

"hey Star I didn't know you liked-" I covered his mouth with my hand and dragged him into the kitchen

"hey its not cool to tell Pat that Star likes him."

"alright" Night Sky did act a lot like Uncle Black Star but he was a little bit more decent and kind which I thought was really cool.

"what are you two talking about?"

"MAMA!" I screamed

"yes?"

"nothing!" Night Sky and I said at the same time. I hated lying especially when it came to my parents it just …..wasn't cool.

"Star likes Patrick!" Night Sky said mamas eyes got big but she smiled

"NIGHT SKY!"

"don't worry sweetie my lips are sealed" she pretended like her mouth was a zipper and threw it out and kissed my forehead and walked away.

"Angel Chop!" I chopped Night Sky in the head with a book he fell on the floor with blood coming from his head

"ow! I'm already hurt!" my eyes got big

"oh I'm um sorry I just ….forgot" I looked down

"hey you okay?" he tried to make me look at him but I just nodded

"yah fine! Gonna talk to um you know Star!" I smiled at him and ran to Star

I heard him mumble "what's her problem?"

"Hey Star!"

"hi um why are you screaming?"

"no reason hey! You know what we should do!"

"what?"

"lets go out and play basketball or something for you know fun!"

Teen nodded. Pat put his hands in his pockets and said "sure" and Night Sky loved the idea.

I walked over to my dad to ask permission my dad was always cooler about this type of stuff than mama "hey papa"

"hey"

"um can we go to the basketball court?"

"sure that would be cool"

Mama heard the conversation and said "only if you take Frankie with you"

"cool" I was okay with it cause Frankie was cool he let us get away with a lot of things he was a little creepy like Professor Stein but he was cool

"I'll go call him" she walked over to the phone and started talking to him.

Mama walked back he said "he'll be here in a minute or two"

"okay" I ran off to tell the others

"hey Frankie is coming with us"

Everybody nodded "hey papa were gonna wait outside for Frankie alright?"

"okay cool" my papa said

We walked outside and there was Frankie getting out of his mustang "hey guys"

"hey Frankie" we all said and waved

"come on get in"


	3. Basketball

okay who is captains?" I asked

Star replied "its always you and Night sky"

Pat said as he put his hands in his pockets "yah you guys are the best"

"okay! You can pick first Angel" Night sky said

"Frankie are you playing?"

"nah I'll just watch" he sat down near the bench I sighed

"oh I have an idea!" Night sky said really excited

"what?"

"me and you against everybody!"

"what!?" everybody screamed

"its two against four"

"who's the fourth?"

"Frankie' I said with a huge grin on my face

"who said I would play?" Frankie got off the bench

"I did" I smiled

" I told you I wanted to watch Angel"

"please! Frankie!" I said giving him a puppy dog lip

"yah come on!" Night sky said happily

He sighed but after a while he said "fine"

"Pat! you and Star defense me and Frankie will be forward" Teen said pointing to there spots

"you ready Angel?" Night sky said happily

"totally" we both smiled at each other

"okay since you

"Night Sky pass" he passed the ball Star tried to cover me but failed and I scored we high-fived each other

After 30 minutes of playing it was 8-9 and me and Night Sky were winning

"if we score we win!" Black Star said with a goofy grin on his face

"don't get too cocky" Frankie said Teen passed to Frankie and he shot it and actually made it he smiled

"okay last point wins"

"Night Sky over here!" he passed I dribbled it threw my legs and beat Star she fell Pat ran to her ignoring us I passed to Night Sky and he shot it. We both ran too Star she said "I'm fine"

"you sure you fell pretty hard" Pat felt her forehead which made her blush. Night Sky and I tried not to laugh

"come on lets go home" Frankie helped her up and lead her to the car "really sorry Star I didn't mean too"

"its fine Angel don't worry" I frowned _I'm hurting everyone _

only have two you guys you can start off" Frankie passed the ball to us and we started


	4. Souls

We got home papa, Uncle Black Star, uncle Kid, uncle Stein and grandpa were talking it kinda looked like they were celebrating because they were drinking and papa never drinks which really surprised me.

Mama, aunt Tsubaki, aunt Patti, aunt Maria and grandma were giggling and smiling everybody had drinks except mama and Liz which was not a surprise mama never drank and Liz was actually kind of a surprise but whatever.

"hey what's going on?"

Mama was smiling "I'll tell you in a minute or too by the way grandma and grandpa are here"

"my little Angel" grandpa ran at me and hugged me "hi grandpa" I kissed him on the cheek which made him faint grandma hugged me and said "hello sweetie"

"hey grandma" I gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek only she didn't faint aunt Patti ran up to me gave me and gave me a hug and a giraffe "um….thanks aunt Patti"

She walked off talking about a giraffe or something

"mom, dad what are you doing here?" Frankie asked to his parents

"um….you'll see" aunt Maria sighed in pleasure

"hello Angel" uncle Stein said turning the screw in his head

I gave him a hug "hey uncle Stein hey aunt Maria"

They both smiled at me

Mama said in awe "oh Frankie you got so tall!" Frankie smiled

"hello Mrs. Evans"

"oh Frankie you know you can call me aunt or Maka"

He smiled "well I'm glad you're here I cant wait till you guys here the news"

We all looked confused we ran into my room across from mamas and papas

"Frankie do you know what's going on?"

"yes"

"what?! the almighty Night Sky must know!"

He smiled "hey Angel I know you can see souls look at everybody's soul in the room think of it as homework"

"um….okay" I closed my eyes and took a breath and opened I looked around and saw Frankie's soul it was a kind b

I looked at Pat's it was a bored soul Teen's soul was a symmetrical soul…..if that even makes sense I looked at Star's it was a polite and gentle and Night Skys crazy rowdy but nice, forgiving and protective.

I walked out of my room into the living room I saw Aunt Tsubaki's soul it was very magnanimous, polite, gentle, caring and understanding unlike Uncle Black Stars which was rowdy, childish, foolish and a lot of words that end with ish but he was also protective, sweet and kind.

Aunt Patti's had a very child like soul. Aunt Marie has a incredibly caring and gentle individual soul unlike uncle Stein who had a very bored yet serious but crazy soul but I know at times he is the best.

I looked at uncle Kid's who had a very symmetrical soul just like Teen. Aunt Liz had a coolheaded serious mature and grateful soul but I kinda felt another soul but I ignored it being that Patti and Liz are twins I probably got there souls intertwined or something.

Anyway Grandma had a very serious, smart, and kind soul Grandpa had a goofy, dumb but sweet soul.

And papa had a cool headed, laid-back, nonchalant, but stubborn soul I know his soul doesn't really sound good but he is the best papa in the world and would never leave me or mama and he always listens to us even when we are being stubborn about something which usually happens to me and my mama.

And last my mama bright, strong, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, but short-tempered, competitive and stubborn and is a bit violent but she has a grigori type of soul my eyes got big there is a soul inside mama! I fell but luckily Night Sky put his arms out and I fell into them

"angel!" everybody ran to me

"are you alright!?" my mama asked

"there is a soul inside of m-" Night Sky covered my mouth

"its nothing!" he dragged me away everybody had a weird look on there face except uncle Stein which I think he knows what happened

I started mumbling trying to get his hand off my mouth sadly I couldn't Night Sky was bigger and stronger then me in size and soul.

He uncovered my mouth "Night Sky what was that about!"

"you have to tell your best friend first duh!" he gave me a goofy grin I rolled my eyes and whispered in his ear telling him every detail his eyes got big "wow!"

"tell me about it oh and one more thing"

"what"

"Angel Chop!" I chopped his head with a book "don't ever drag me again!"

"sorry! Sorry!" he put his hands up trying to stop me from hitting him I smiled


	5. They Tell Us The Big News

Papa walked in the room seeing me Angel chop Black Star to pieces he just shook his head and smirked "mama wants to say something come check it out"

Me and Night Sky gulped and walked out

"okay so me and Liz have something to say" mama said Teen, Star and Pat looked confused

"were gonna have a little baby!" they squealed in happiness Teen and Pat fainted Star was fanning them. Mama looked curious "you don't seem as surprised as I would have hoped Angel?"

"well I uh actually-"

Stein hoped in "she is your daughter Maka she can see souls"

"sweetie you can see souls!?" I nodded

"that's wonderful!" she hugged me

"um thanks but how long have you been you know"

"only a week" she smiled

"oh okay how long have you been aunt Liz?"

"2 weeks"

"cool" I smiled

We all celebrated for a long time finally after an hour Teen and Pat woke up

Pat grabbed Stars hand making her blush "Star I had the weirdest dream that my mom and Angel's mom was pregnant"

She smiled weakly "sorry"

Pat asked rubbing his head "how long has she been like that?"

I replied "2 weeks"

Teen gritted his teeth "damn it! Say 8 weeks! 8 weeks is symmetrical!" he banged the floor

"fine! 8 weeks!" I said screaming at him

"thank you" he crawled to my feet and hugged them I rolled my eyes "hopefully he isn't obsessed with symmetry like some people" Pat said screaming at Teen

"anyway Angel what do you want more?" Night Sky said in a curious tone

"what?"

"did you want a sister or a brother?" Star said finishing the sentence before Night Sky

"I don't care?" I shrugged

"what a load of crap! Everybody has a thing they want more or a thing they want!" Night sky said I rolled my eyes

"a boy would be cool. What about you guys for your mom?"

Teen said "a boy"

Pat nodded in agreement

"what about you star if you had another sibling?" I said

"a girl I would like to dress her and stuff" she smiled

Night Sky said happy "well for aunt Maka a boy! Cause Angel your cool now imagine a boy!" I started to blush but frowned when he said "I mean you already act like one of the guys!" he continued even though I was furious "but imagine you talking to me about girls! Now that's awesome!"

"Angel Chop!"

"ow what was that for!" I stormed off

I cant believe that jerk would say that doesn't he know that I like-! Ugh! Maybe its because of my flat chest? I looked down at my chest and sighed I plopped down on the coach where my papa and all the guys were

"hey"

"hi"

"something wrong?" my dad looked concerned now I laughed "no why?"

He squinted his eyes "never mind. We're watching a scary movie want to watch?"

"cool!" I loved scary movies they were so cool

"ahhhh!" the actress screamed

I grabbed some popcorn from my papas lap and laughed "wow she's stupid!"

"Angel!" my mama said

"sorry" I smiled she just shook her head with a little smile on her face and walked to the kitchen were all the girls were.

"hehe you know most girls would be scared of a movie like this" grandpa said laughing

"…they would?"

He nodded

"ugh! Am I a guy to everyone!" everybody looked confused at me I ignored it and hung my head in defeat

{meanwhile}

Ow why the hell did Angel just do that to me! Teen, Pat and Star shook there head

"what?"

Star slapped me in the back of the head "dummy she doesn't wanna be one of the guys. She wants to be your friend that is a girl! And for you to acknowledge her for it."

"well I cant help it she acts like one of the guys always violent, basketball, wrestling!"

Pat shook his head "she wants to be more than that!" Teen nodded in agreement

"fine! I'll go apologize!"

I stomped out of the room and saw Angel watching a scary movie …..should have known.

"hey Angel listen I'm sorry about-" she got up and walked away into her room

Uncle Soul looked at me and pointed to Angel giving me a what happened look

I ignored it and banged my head on the sofa "girls!" I got up and walked away everybody gave me that what the hell type of look.

But I could care less.


	6. Comforting

"hey"

"hey papa"

He sat on my bed and looked me "Night Sky seemed upset you know what that's about?"

"nope" I crossed my arms

"okay cool but how about this time you tell me the truth" he ruffled my hair making my pig tails get messy

I smiled but stopped "you guys wouldn't understand"

"try me?" he said with a slight smirk

"Night Sky said I acted like a guy."

"that's a good thing"

"no its not! Its not cool!"

"it means he is comfortable around you and thinks of you as his best friend which you are."

He put his arm around me kissed my forehead and said "now come on this is a celebration not a funeral." he gave me his big toothy grin ruffled my hair and walked away with his hands in his pockets

…I guess I should talk to Night Sky.

{meanwhile}

"ugh! Stupid girls!" I mumbled so nobody would think I'm having a problem taking a shit in the bathroom.

I heard the door knock "I'm in here!"

My mom walked in "yes you've been in here for a long time. We were worried about you and Angel"

"sorry"

"do you want to come out?"

"no!"

"you should. I wont pressure you but you should come out Angel feels really bad."

"…..she does?"

My mother nodded and gave me a smile "very bad"

"mom can I tell you something?"

"anything"

"well my friend called his best friend a guy and he knows she's a girl its just that she acts like one of the guys and she gave him a something chop because she was angry but the kid doesn't know why because he thought it was a compliment."

"I see well girls don't really like to be called guys because in some situations they wanna be more than a guy maybe even more than a friend. Do you understand?"

"you mean-!"

She nodded I couldn't help but smile "thanks for the talk mom" I gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out of the bathroom to go talk to Angel


	7. Baby Names

"hey mama have you seen Night Sky?"

"no, but if I were you I would follow the trials of broken doors" she pointed to a bunch of doors lying on the ground.

"thanks mama. Um…I'm really happy about the baby" she smiled so much I think I saw tears in her eyes I kissed her on the cheek and saw Night Sky knocking down my door

"hi" I rubbed my shoes together he turned around

"hi"

"I guess I over reacted about-"

"you don't need to apologize its okay" he gave me that big goofy grin of his I loved this about Night Sky he always said how much of a star he was but when it got serious or we started fighting he would be serious.

"so were cool?" I put my hand out ready for him to fist pump it like we always do

" cool" he fist pumped it we both smiled

Star came in "hey Night Sky we got to go dad had to many drinks" aunt Tsubaki was dragging uncle Black Star and Star was dragging Night Sky out the door

Star said with a smile "see you tomorrow"

"bye Angel!" Night Sky screamed

"you better be at school" I said while waving

"it's a promise! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Night Sky screamed again I smiled and papa picked up the broken doors and fixed it luckily my papa all ready became skilled at this because of how long he's known uncle Black Star

Soon Teen, Pat, Uncle Kid, Aunt Liz and aunt Patti left.

Mama, papa and I were all sitting on the couch mama was reading papa was watching a scary movie and I was reading manga. I loved scary movies but I already watched this one and it wasn't even scary I closed my book "mama?"

"yes?" she put a bookmark in between the pages she was on

"what do you want more a boy or a girl?"

"oh I don't care"

"please" I gave a little pout

"….I guess it would be nice too have another girl"

"hmm okay what about you dad?"

he paused the TV and thought for a second "a boy"

I smiled "did you pick out names yet?"

"no not yet." my mother said with a smile

"well I was"

She put her book down in a flash "really what?"

"I don't know something really cool like if it was a girl:

Shadow

Raven

Echo

Misty

Twilight

And if it was a boy like:

Ghost

Phantom

Evan

I don't know boy names are kind of hard"

Papa smirked "I like it"

"also I kinda liked this other name"

"what is it?" mama looked at me confused I mumbled but it came out like this "hmdh"

"cant hear you" papa said smirking

"I said Wes" he stopped smirking

Papa looked at the ground "nah too catchy" he turned back on the TV again

"well I was kind of thinking like if it was a boy Ghost Wes Evans"

"I do like that name" mama said with a smile

"only if it was a boy and we don't even know yet so it could be a girl"

He nodded "if it's a boy then yes will name him that"

"thanks papa you're the coolest" I gave him a hug he sighed

Me and mama stayed up till we found the name for the girl "Echo Spirit Evans" we would have used Kami but that's my middle name.

"sweetie I'm gonna tell you something but I don't want you to get over excited alright?"

"alright" she whispered in my ear "I'm gonna try to convince Soul to let all 3 of us to see Wes"

"thanks mama!" I squealed but I needed to remember that it might not happen so don't get to excited "sorry I'll keep my cool". Mama left into her and papa's room I put my head to the ground so I could see what was happening

mama sat on the bed with papa and said "hey Soul?"

"hmm?"

"I know this isn't the best time but I was wondering if we could see…..Wes"

Papa didn't respond he just flipped threw the channels staring at them blankly

"listen Angel never met him and I don't want the same for this baby I just want them to meet him"

He still didn't say anything

"I wont pressure you if its that big of a problem for you" she opened her book. My parents were always like this and I loved it there wasn't no pressure no secrets between them to me it was the perfect relationship.

"…fine"

"really?!" she hugged him he just gave his old shark tooth grin

"I told Angel that you shouldn't keep thinking about the past and look at me." he laughed "Its not cool to not be a man of your word and plus I don't want to get in a fight with you especially in front of her"

"hmm?" she said confused

Papa got up and walked to the door and opened it to see me lying on the floor I smiled awkwardly he smirked

"okay lets go but only for a day or 2!"

"thanks papa! I cant wait to tell Night Sky!" he gave me a shark tooth grin I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and ran to my room to go call Night Sky.

I ran to my mirror and took a breath and wrote "[1]-

***-***"

Night Sky said with a yawn "hey Angel"

"hey Night Sky! Guess what!?"

"what?"

"were gonna meet my uncle Wes!"

"cool your gonna take your almighty best friend Night Sky right?" he said while rubbing his eyes

"hopefully I need to tell my parents about it but that would be totally cool"

"totally"

"well you look terrible go get some sleep will talk about it tomorrow"

"are you kidding you think sleep could stop the almighty Night Sky?!"

"no I just think you should sleep"

"well if you think that's the best then okay" I smiled

"bye" he hung up I looked in the mirror I took out my pony tails into 2 sleeping buns I took of my checkered red skirt and my green jacket that had angels on it that me and papa drew on it.

My red eyes were big like mamas and had no pupils like mamas but they were red just like papas I noticed I had bags under my eyes I sighed and fell on my bed after 20 minutes of homework I fell asleep with all my papers on the bed.


	8. DWMA

"ugh! Where is Frankie!"

I heard a car come "finally" I mumbled

"hey sorry a thing came up"

"ugh its cool" I hoped in the front

"how do you feel about the baby"

"yah I'm totally happy about it"

"that's good"

I smiled "yah"

"first day with Night Sky coming back to school must be excited?"

I blushed "yah I'm excited he's back"

"does the doctor still need to check up on him."

"um…no I don't think so but apparently they have to see me today?" I said a little confused

He stopped the car "what?"

"Frankie I'm gonna be late and yah I'm going to the doctor so what?"

_Why was Frankie acting so weird?_

"never mind, sorry." he pulled over to the front of the DWMA where Night Sky, Star, Pat and Teen were waiting for me

"thanks for the ride Frankie" I gave him a hug he smiled "bye" I closed the door and waved he drove off "hey thanks for waiting"

"no problem" they all said we walked up the stairs

"so Night Sky told us that you were gonna see your uncle Wes"

I had a big smile on my face "yah I cant wait its gonna be so cool!"

"I bet" Star said with a timid smile

"And its gonna be extra cool because your bringing your almighty best friend right?!"

"I still need to talk to my parents about it but they love you so I'm pretty sure you'll come with us"

"well they couldn't refuse a guy like me!"Night Sky pronounced to the world I rolled my eyes

"oh and its gonna take a lot of convincing but I think you guys are coming too"

"vacation!" they all said

"okay everybody after school lets meet up at the Death Café" Pat said while putting his hands in his pockets

"oh yes the symmetry café" Teen nodded thinking about all the symmetry

Star said with a slight blush "yah that would be great good idea Pat"

"yes the almighty Night Sky will be there!"

"cant sorry" I said shrugging

"what!?" they all said at the same time

"um….I have to study and have to go to the library for my report and-" I started to mumble I mean when I told Frankie he freaked out so I wanted to keep it to myself for the best plus Night Sky would be there bored and I wouldn't want to do that to him.

"what did you say?" they all said

"never mind. Come on we have to go to class" I walked off everybody followed Night Sky walked next to me and looked at me he squinted his eyes

"Night Sky I told you not to stare at me?"

"I know"

"Angel Chop!"

"owowow! What's wrong? you always tell your almighty best friend everything?! What are you hiding?" he now sounded concerned being that me and Night Sky are partners we never really hide anything from each other so I felt really bad about this.

"I'm …telling you everything Night Sky!"

"lying isn't cool Angel!" he lost concerned it turned into the anger stage

My eyes got big "you're a jerk!"

"well you a liar!" the gang over heard and tried to calm us down "hey guys lets not fight" Star said raising her hands

"Angel Chop!" I hit him right in the skull he fell on the floor "owowow!" he held his skull I ran and felt tears swell in my eyes "that jerk!" I kept mumbling how much he was a jerk and walked into class my pig tails were in my face so nobody noticed I was crying "hello Angel everything okay?" Professor Stein said fixing the screw in his head

"yah…..everything is cool"

The gang walked in Night Sky was still rubbing his head he sat down near me and was grumbling about how hard I hit him

"okay today we will be dissecting a rare bird"

"like always" I mumbled


	9. The Doctor

"okay bye guys"

"see ya Angel" they all waved

Star came up "sorry about Night Sky come if you are done with whatever bye" she waved and ran up near Pat. Night Sky stared at me and turned around and walked off still grumbling

I turned on my heel and walked to the doctor "geez I just didn't want him to get concerned I was trying to be nice ugh! This day is totally not cool!" I mumbled I opened the door

"hello Angel"

"hi" I sat down "I heard you needed to speak to me?"

"yes. Have you been acting weird lately?"

"um weird how?"

"bad dreams a little more angry?"

"well…..me and Black Star did get into a fight"

"oh why?"

"I don't know I just didn't tell him I was going to the doctor so you know he wouldn't get concerned but because I didn't tell him he got angry." I looked down to the floor

"I see what about the day he got hurt anything else?"

"well I feel bad if that's what you mean"

"well did you have a bad dream?"

"oh yah I did"

"really about what?"

"well I was in a black room and all of a sudden I saw a piano and a little red demon was there and it kept swaying to jazz and it kept telling me stuff like loose control you know you want to why be sane when you could be insane it freaked me out but it was just a dream." her eyes got big and she started writing on her clip board she looked up and smiled

"I see anything else?"

"yah actually"

"what?" she said with a smile

"anytime I see Night Sky's scar I can feel my soul ache"

"oh I see that is probably cause you two are so close you became so attached to each other the same thing happened with your mother and father"

"really?!"

"yes Soul said that anytime she saw his scar he could feel that she was sad. But Angel you know its not your fault right?"

The grip on my knees grew tighter I looked down I heard the door move I looked but there was nothing there I sighed "I guess" she smiled "good well you can go hang out with your friends now. Bye."


	10. Death Café

I walked to the café it wasn't long from here and I actually enjoyed walking so it didn't bother me.

I walked in and saw Teen drooling over the symmetry I rolled my eyes "hey admiring the symmetry?"

"oh yes look at all the symmetry Angel!" I laughed and walked to the table where everybody was "hi"

Star ran up and hugged me "you made it!"

"yah" I scratched my head Pat smiled "glad you could come what do you want to have?"

"coffee."

He shook his head "gross"

"I like it! Angel Chop!" I hit him on the head

"ow!" he rubbed his head and walked to the counter ordering the drink Star ran after him. Teen kept drooling over the symmetry and Night Sky was sitting down I sat down near him

"hey" maybe I should apologize to him

He looked down took a breath and blurted out "I know you went to the doctor!" he prepared for me to give him a Angel chop but I just sighed and said

"I know."

"what?"

"you were the person that moved the door right?"

"how did you know?"

"even though I'm a weapon I can see souls remember got it from my mom"

"oh yah you're a meister and a weapon" he looked down ashamed of himself

"yup. Angel chop." I bonked him lightly on the head with the my book I rolled my eyes "its not cool to spy"

"sorry" he looked down "Angel?"

"yah?"

"you know you can rely on me with anything I am your meister"

"I know"

"well I'm just saying you shouldn't hide anything from your almighty best friend and meister!"

"yah sorry I guess today I was the one that wasn't cool" I sighed Pat handed me the drink

Star blurted out "did you make up yet?" it sounded kinda like a wine

"yah"

Pat smiled Teen came near us "really you guys shouldn't fight all the time"

"haha sorry" we both scratched are head nervously


	11. The 50th Soul

"bye guys!" we both said

"where are you going?" Pat said as he put his hands in his pockets

"mission."

"your going on a mission?" Teen said

"yah were fighting some weird guy named skinny or something" Night sky said scratching his head

"no you idiot its skinner" I reprimanded him

"oh well good luck" Star said smiling

"the almighty Night Sky wont need luck"

"yah yah Star do you have a mission?"

"yes"

"we do?!" Pat and Teen said at the same time

"yes. Sorry I forgot to tell you"

"as your weapons we need to know everything about our missions Star" they both said

"sorry" they went on about the details but we couldn't really stay since we had a mission so we just waved and left

We opened the doors to see a dark sky with stars all around the cool breeze blew my blond pig tails off my shoulder I smiled I liked the breeze but it was actually kind of cold but it was cool. Night Sky looked at me his black hair was spiky but it still blew from the wind which made me smile

"what?"

"what?"

"well your smiling at me for no reason?" he had a faint blush

My face was red "no reason!" I mumbled "uncool Angel uncool"

He shrugged it off "I cant wait to kick some skinny butt!"

"yah but lets stop by my place first"

"why?"

"Night Sky how do you think we are going to get there by a flying monkey!?"

"you have a flying monkey!?"

"no moron! We need to get my papas motorcycle."

"since when did your dad have a motorcycle?"

"he had it when he was about our age and for longer but when I was born my mama told him he couldn't rid it so he put it in the garage."

"cool"

"I know" we walked home it didn't take long only about 10 minutes

I opened the garage and saw a motorcycle figure but it had a cover on it. I uncovered it and saw the coolest thing ever.

"cool!"

Night Sky picked up a jacket that was on the motorcycle "how do I look?" he put it on

"cool like always" he smiled my dad opened the garage his eyes got big but he smirked

"oh sorry Uncle Soul" he took of the jacket and gave it to him

My dad ruffled his hair "nah you keep it you look cool in it" he gave it back to him Night Sky smiled

"thanks Uncle Soul don't worry I'll give it back" he gave him a hug and put it on I smiled

"papa we are gonna borrow the bike is it cool with you?"

"yah but make sure mama doesn't find out or she'll give all 3 of us Maka chops" he gave me a toothy grin and started laughing my eyes widened

"MAKA CHOP!" mama came from the back and hit his head with a dictionary I winced I could even feel the pain

"Night Sky you look exactly like Soul when he was your age"

"thanks Aunt Maka"

"Angel are you going on papa's bike?"

"yah just for the mission though" I said fast

"its okay you can have it …just be careful alright?"

"alright."

Night Sky hopped on "hold on"

"why do you have to drive?!"

"cause I'm the guy"

"Angel Chop!"

"owowowowow!" papa snickered and mama shook her head

"they look like us" mama mumbled I smiled I didn't know if that was a compliment but I just thought it was I hoped on and clung to Night Sky with a slight blush

"I get to drive on the way back"

He pulled out "fine. Bye!"

"can you feel where his soul is?!"

"yah go to the center of death city!" I screamed for some reason it was really windy

He drove all the way to the center and parked

"I don't see him?"

I looked at the building and opened it and there it was skinning some poor human "ahhhhhhhhh!" the person screamed me and Night Sky both shivered we would have tried to save her but half of her skin was already attached to him

"I the almighty Night Sky is taking your soul!" Night Sky screamed I changed to my scythe form and he twirled me

It laughed "_I'd like to see you try?" _it said with a creepy voice

My sycthe form was cool it was black but had little white swirls all over it "be prepared to see my awesome moves!" Night Sky screamed

"_lose control" _the red demon said

"what the hell!"

"what's wrong Angel?!" Night Sky said while he swung me at Skinner

"n-nothing"

"what's wrong with you its not cool to keep secrets from your meister!" he said with anger in his voice

"I know I'll tell you later! Lets just take his soul!"

"okay! Angel Resonance!"

My blade grew longer and instead of swirls now they had these wing like pattern

"ahhhhh!" we both screamed Night Sky cut him in half Skinner mumbled "_wait till master finds out!" _and it turned into ashes and a soul popped out

I ignored what it said and smiled "thanks!" I ate it "delicious!" I smiled at Night Sky he just walked passed me

"what?"

"hmm nothing! I was just thinking about how Lord Death said that it may be hard guess it wasn't hard for the almighty Night Sky!" he gave me a fake smile

Even though Night Sky did act like Uncle Black Star he would never really show how he was feeling kind of like Aunt Tsubaki.

"I thought you said we don't keep secrets from each other." I said trying to keep my cool

"I thought that too." he mumbled

"you men!" I shivered at the cool wind

he ignored it and said "here." he gave me papa's jacket

"what?"

"your cold aren't you?"

"yah but so are you."

"please I'm the Almighty Night Sky nothing can stop me!" he gave me a goofy grin

"thanks" I mumbled with a slight smile

He hopped on the motorcycle I grabbed onto his waist and smiled


	12. The Mission

"as your weapons we need to know everything about our missions Star" Teen and Pat reprimanded me

"sorry. Sorry."

"you can stop apologizing" Pat said

"so who are we fighting?"

"Burt the butcher he's at the Death Diner"

"okay lets go" they both said happy I smiled

"one problem" I raised a finger

"hmm?"

"we need a ride"

Pat smiled deviously "I think I have one" he looked at Frankie's car

"what no Pat its to-!"

"it'll be fine Star you trust me don't you?" he smiled

My face heated up "y-yah okay"

Teen raised his hands "I'm sitting in the back so I don't die when we crash and when Frankie finds out" he hopped in the back

Pat hopped in the drivers seat and I got in next to him and said "I still am not sure about this"

"don't worry I'll take the blame for everything and plus Frankie wont come back in an hour we just need to take his soul in 30 minutes then we park and leave and happy ending"

He smiled to reassure me everything was going to be okay "okay"

He drove and stopped when we reached Death Diner

"we're here and I only crashed twice and Teen made me crash the second because he said it wasn't symmetrical"

I smiled "transform please" they did as I said and changed into twin guns

"be careful" Pat said I blushed but shook it off 'stop blushing star your in a mission!'

I opened the door but nothing everything was quite

"did you here that!" Teen screamed

"no! what are you talking about Teen!" Pat screamed at Teen and the started fighting

"guys please right now isn't the time"

"sorry" they both mumbled I walked into the kitchen and heard a grinding sound it was the meat processor but still nothi-

"STAR LOOK OUT!" pat screamed

"_"do you like my meat?"_ it asked

"no sir I'm sorry but we have to take your soul!" I pointed Pat and Teen at them in their gun forms

"shoot in 3" pat said as he set up our wavelength

"2" Teen said

"1" I shot him right in the mouth he fell

"is he dead?" Teen asked me

"no he would have turned into ash" I knelt down and got a spoon and started to poke him

"hmm what should we do you guys?"

"I don't-" he raised his jaw which fell off. I shivered.

"_it's a shame you didn't like my meat I guess I have to kill you" _

He ran at me "Star!" I jumped over and kicked and went over him

"sorry Burt but I have to take your soul" I pointed Teen and Pat at him again and went for the head so he could die less painfully

"_do as you wish but wait till my master finds out about your friend!"_

I shot he turned into ash and a soul appeared

Pat ate it since Teen got his last time

"hey guys what do you think he meant when he said wait till master finds out about your friend?"

"I don't know" Pat shrugged I looked at the ground and thought

"hey Star don't worry he was a crazy old man" Pat tried to cheer me up I smiled "your right"

"yah and there terrible last words" Pat said laughing

"yes if it was me I would say 8 because-"

"yah its symmetrical mine would be to somebody I love" I looked at him and blushed

"crap how long has it been!" Pat said running outside we followed

"about 40 minutes why?" I said

"damn it say 8!" I sighed "8" and I remembered

"FRANKIE!"

"ahhhhhhhhhh!" we all screamed and got in the car Pat drove like a mad person but we managed to make it

"we made it!" we all hugged and hollered about how we aren't going to die.

"no you sadly didn't" Frankie sat on the concrete

"f-f-f-Frankie! We can explain!"

He smiled at us "moron!" he hit all 3 of us in the head we fell to the concrete holding our head

"owowowow man you hit as hard as Angel"

"why did you need to borrow my car?" he seemed more calm now so we got up

"we needed to borrow it for the mission"

"how did you turn it on I didn't give you the keys?"

"we hot wired it" Frankie sighed

"fine here" he threw us keys

"what?"

"it's the keys to my car if you need it for a mission and for a mission only!"

"thanks you're the best!" we gave him a hug

He sighed again "I'm getting you a new bike or something"


	13. Convincing

"hey mama. Hey papa"

"hey sweetie I heard you were on a mission" mama said as she read one of her books

"yah"

"how did it go?" papa asked flicking threw the channels

"cool. I got a soul." I grinned they both smiled at me

"but I wanted to talk to you guys about something"

"what?" the now both looked at me

"well you know how we are gonna see uncle Wes"

"yah"

"well Night Sky was wondering if he could come and the rest of the gang?"

"sweetie that's a lot of people and I don't know Soul are you okay with this?"

"yah its cool more people more I don't have to talk to him"

"yes! Really!?"

"yah" they both said and smiled at me

"gonna go call Night Sky thanks so much!" I hugged both of them

I ran to my mirror and took a breath and wrote "[1]-

***-***"

"Night Sky!" I screamed

"what?!"

"you guys are coming with me to my uncle Wes's!"

"yes! I knew your parents couldn't refuse the awesome Night Sky!" we screamed I heard my parents laugh in the living room

"I'm gonna call the gang"

I took a breath and wrote "(88)-888-888" Pat answered

"hey Angel what's up-"

"get Teen I have important news!"

"okay" he screamed Teen and he came running down the stairs Star was already there and me and Night Sky said at the same time "were all going to my Uncle's"

We all hollered and screamed and made plans I cant wait its gonna be totally cool!


	14. Nightmare

"hey where am I?" everything was dark when all of a sudden jazz started to play and a piano and a red little demon popped out swaying to the jazz

"what the hell you freak this is jazz not swing music?"

"_so much like her father_" the demon chuckled

He stopped swaying and looked at me and got closer and touched my blond ash pig tails

"_yet you look so much like your mother the blond ash hair, pigtails, even her body figure….. which is a disappointment"_

"creep" I mumbled

"_and courage yes that too your even wearing the same dress as your mother was when she was in here_"

"creepy little demon my mother hasn't been here this is all a dream!"

"_is that what you think it is how cute_" he swayed again to the jazz

I rolled my eyes and sat on the piano "_you should use me in your next battle"_

"no way creep!"

"_yes but you would be so much faster. I'm pretty sure that boy of your would appreciate it"_

"how do you know about Night Sky?"

"_I'm part of you"_

"yah right you creepy demon"

"_come on you heard me in your last battle right?"_

I didn't respond _"you may be like your father but your much more stubborn" he mumbled_

"angel chop!" I ht him in the head with my book

"_owowow!"_

"come any closer to me and you'll get a real Angel chop!"

He raised his hands in defeat "_okay okay if that's what you want but you should let the black blood run wild"_

"b-black blood?"

"_didn't scare the almighty Angel did I?"_

"

you can always be scared but you have to work threw it!"

"_where have I heard that from?" he chuckled again_

"_now now out the room we go" _he pushed me to a door

"wait where am I going!"

He chuckled "_you'll see_"

He opened the door pushed me closed the door and everything was black

"angel!" I heard Night Sky scream

"thank god" I saw a light and ran towards-

"Angel breakfast is ready!" my mama said in a happy mood

I shot up "creepy demon" I mumbled


	15. Uncle Wes

"holy crap! Look at that mansion!" Night Sky screamed

Papa sighed and rang the doorbell a old guy came Night Sky hugged him

"nice to meet you Uncle Wes!" Night Sky screamed I sighed

"Night Sky that's a butler"

"oh?" he backed away from the butler

"hello Sebastian"

"Soul? Is that you?"

"yah what's up?"

"oh Wes will be delighted to have you please come in!" Wes walked down the stairs

"little brother is that you?"

"hey Wes"

"its so good to see you! Your almost my height!" he gave papa a hug he cringed

"and what a lovely wife" he kissed mamas hand

"and who is this?" he knelt down

"I'm Angel your niece" he gave me a hug as well

"beautiful child" he said hi to everyone and hugged all of us we all sat down on the table. Sebastian and some other servants fed us

It was the coolest ever we all got to swim in his big pool we got to eat these really fancy foods and other food that I didn't even know excited.

And at the end of the day we all watched a scary movie Star tried but hid behind Pat the whole time.

Everybody went to there separate rooms except me, Night Sky, Star, Pat and Teen

Pat fell asleep first and Teen and Star fell asleep a few minutes later on top of Pat. Me and Night Sky stayed up for hours just talking and stuff until we decided to watch a scary movie that's when Night Sky fell asleep right on top of my head so I decided to turn it off and try to get comfy in the position I was in.

oh crap why is everything dark?!"

"_finally I was getting tired of waiting for you" the demon swayed to the jazz_

"

what was in that room that you showed me yesterday?"

"_you want to see?" he started pushing me near the door but I wiggled out of his grasp_

"no!"

"_is the almighty Angel scared?"_

"

no!"

"_I thought you said when your scared you have to have the courage to face it?"_

"

well yah" I rubbed my shoes together

"_good" he pushed me out the door and into the dark room _

"Angel!" Night Sky screamed I saw a light and ran towards it

"night sky?" and all of a sudden I pooped out of the side of Night Sky like we were one person he started screaming in pain and so did I.

"ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Angel!? Angel what's wrong?!" I felt Night Sky grab my arm and I heard everybody run down the stairs.

"what's wrong?!" they all screamed I took a breath "n-nothing s-sorry just go back to bed" I grabbed the cover on the floor and covered myself

Everybody left except my parents and Night Sky

"sweetie are you-"

"I'm fine." my mama sighed kissed my forehead and walked up the stairs

"it wasn't cool of you to snap at your mom Angel she was just concerned-"

"papa I'm fine" he took a breath to calm himself said "goodnight" and walked up the stairs

"quit hogging the covers" Night Sky said playfully and pulled the covers

"Night sky you don't have to stay by me you can sleep with your parents like Star"

"nope. As your meister I have to be by your side at all times and protect you even if it means your dreams so when you go back to sleep just imagine your bestest friend Night Sky protecting you" he gave me a big goofy grin I smiled and we both fell asleep and this time I didn't dream of the demon.


	16. The Piano

"hey little brother how about I hear you on the piano I still have it?" Wes said raising his eyebrow

"nah its cool I rather watch you play the violin" papa said with a grin

"but I need somebody to play the piano so it'll sound better"

"Angel knows how to play! I heard her she is really good!" Night sky pronounced

"no! no I just learned! Night Sky!" he chuckled Uncle Wes grabbed my hand and brought me to a piano he played the violin and said "do you think you could follow that note?"

"yah"

He played and I followed him he played the violin so beautifully when mine sounded creepy and gothic I thought it was cool but it didn't match his note.

We played for awhile until the song ended everybody was clapping and Night Sky kept screaming "YAHOOO! THAT'S MY PARTNER!"

I was blushing but I rolled my eyes and shook my head "you play just like your father" Wes said

"hmm?"

"the note it sounded just like your fathers"

"oh thanks" I smiled he just smirked at me

He looked exactly like papa only a little taller

I sat down near Night Sky and my parents

"you did really good" my mama said she smiled at me

I smiled back at her and whispered in Night Sky's ear "you jerk! I sounded terrible!"

"what?! No you didn't you sounded totally cool"

"yah right" I mumbled

He rolled his eyes Uncle Wes said "Soul doesn't she sound like you?"

"hmm?"

"on the piano she plays exactly like you" he smiled

Papa growled I don't know why he was so angry I mean isn't that supposed to be a compliment?

"oh calm down little brother" he laughed and sat down near papa he kept grumbling about something


	17. Kid's House

"sweetie were going out were gonna drop you, Night sky and Star at Kid's house alright?" mama said packing my bag

"cool. But why are you leaving?"

"we have a mission." she smiled

"your gonna go when you are pregnant!"

"even though I'm pregnant I still have work"

"I still think this is totally not cool" papa grumbled

She laughed "Black Star, Tsubaki, papa and I will only be gone for 2 days so it wont be that long"

"cool." we hoped in the car picked up Star, Black Star, Tsubaki and Night Sky.

"bye be good" mama and papa kissed my head and hugged

Aunt Tsubaki and Black Star did the same to Star and Night Sky we waved and ran inside Kid and Liz's place

"hey!" we hugged both of them they smiled we ran and talked to Teen and Pat

"hey guys" I smiled

"hey Pat" Star said with a blush

Me and Night Sky rolled are eyes

"hey Angel watch this" Night Sky whispered to me

He ran around the hole house making everything unsymmetrical

Kid and teen ran around the house fixing everything

"hahaha! You'll never catch the amazing Night Sky!" Liz and Pat were in tears from laughing and so was me and Star.

After an hour of this Teen tackled him "control your meister Angel!"

I laughed "okay okay." I helped him up and made sure he stopped.

Finally at the end of the day everybody fell asleep Pat and Teen fell asleep in their room with Night Sky on the floor and Me and Star shared the couch while Liz and Kid were in there room.

My stomach grumbled I sighed "hey Star you up?"

No response she was out cold I smiled and opened the refrigerator everything was clean and perfectly symmetrical.

I heard somebody come down the stairs I turned my arm into a scythe

"hey Angel you awake?" I heard Night Sky whisper

I sighed and untransformed my arm "yah"

"I'm hungry" he whispered

"me too" he turned on the light and we both smiled he looked in the fridge

He grabbed the milk and was about to drink it straight from the jug when I stopped him "Night Sky!" I whispered loudly

"sorry" he grabbed a two cups and poured them for me and him we heard a sound Night sky stepped in front of me I laughed

"don't worry its probably Teen or Pat maybe even Star"

"yah sorry" my eyes got big "wait that s-soul it isn't anybody we know" I whispered

"well who's is it?"

"I don't know but they have a powerful soul"

"I'll distract him you go get Kid"

"no it's the weapons job to die for there meister not the other way around!"

"Angel-"

"shh"

"what?"

"he's getting closer 10" Night Sky turned off the lights

"9"

"8" we backed away slowly

"7"

I gulped and turned my arm into a scythe

"6" we hid behind the counter

"5-5"

"4"

"3" I whispered now very quietly

"2"

"run!" I screamed we both ran up the stairs although Night Sky was faster I fell

"damn! Now is not the time!"

"_master is going to be so happy" it said _

"Night Sky run!" I cut something I really didn't know what but it was something because I heard him hiss

He grabbed my hand and ran I heard Kid scream "what's going on!?"

"ahh-!" the thing grabbed both of us its hands were slimy but when I turned nothing was there I went to go look at Night Sky but he wasn't there either.

Kid walked down looked everywhere "Angel! Night Sky where are you!?"

Liz came down with a robe "what's wrong?"

"I cant find Angel or Night Sky?!"

"what?!" she screamed the thing dragged us out the back where he went and closed the door

Maybe Night Sky is safe somewhere he probably hid somewhere yah….yah

I was panicking this was all my fault if I didn't fall none of this would happen

The thing ran threw the woods and I could finally see myself

I looked and saw Night Sky there "Night Sky! Are you alright!?"

He smiled "yah are you?" I nodded

"_hehehe master is going to be so happy" it smiled I think? It had long teeth was slimy and kinda looked like a snail or something_

"ewww! What the hell is this thing!?" I screamed at Night Sky

"_I can hear you" _

"we know" Night Sky said

It grumbled about how kids are annoying or something

"Night Sky your wavelength"

He squirmed and punched him but his hand slid down his stomach

"_that's useless you see I can make my body slimy or sticky"_

"cool!" we both said

"_how come you guys aren't scared?"_

"I watch a bunch of scary movies and I have seen makeup that's scarier" I said

It grumbled again

"plus were gonna escape" Night Sky said

"_hehehe you've never met my master"_

"master this master that you in love with him or something?" I said jokingly

"_no! plus master would never go out with a monster" it said disappointed _

"so your master is a girl?" I said

"is she hot?!" Night Sky said

"_you'll have to see for yourself"_

We both sighed all of this is my fault ugh so not cool.


	18. Where Are They

"what's going on?" I said my blue long hair was all over my face

Uncle Kid screamed "have you seen Angel or night sky!?"

"no" he sat down near the couch and rubbed his head Liz sat near him trying to relax him

"don't worry Kid will find them"

"Maka and Soul are going to be divested they are going to hate us!" he screamed

"no they wont! Maka and Soul aren't like that yes they would be divested but they would forgive us and Maka can use soul perception so no matter what we can always find them."

He got up "your right but I'm going to look for them until then"

"I'm coming with you"

"no you need to watch the kids!"

"no! please I don't want to leave you!" she screamed

"Liz your pregnant I don't want anything happening to you!'

they were fighting over who was watching us but I didn't stay long

"Teen, Pat transform"

"what?" they both said in confusion

"were going to look for Angel and Night Sky"

"no we aren't!" they both said

"he's my brother!" I screamed with tears coming from my eyes

"a-and she is my best friend if anything were to happen t-to them I would-" Pat sighed and hugged me I cried into his chest "I'm going what about you Teen" Pat said

"well I have to if your going it wouldn't be symmetrical" Teen said as an excuse but you could tell in his eyes that it just wasn't because of that.

I smiled still with tears "thank you" they nodded and turned into guns I wrote a note so Kid and Liz wouldn't kill themselves and headed out into the woods

{meanwhile}

"I don't want to leave you Kid!" Liz screamed with tears I sighed

"I'll be fine Liz I don't want you staying alone so call Patti"

"b-but"

"Liz please" she sighed "f-fine"

"Teen, Pat say good bye to your father" no response my eyes got big "they wouldn't-"

"they would!" she screamed we ran up the stairs and saw the window opened with a note by the side

Dear Uncle Kid,

We left to find Angel and Night sky. I'm truly sorry but I couldn't stand here doing nothing while my brother and my best friend are out there.

Love,

Star, Teen and Pat.

"how dare they!"

"I know don't worry will find them" Liz said trying to comfort me

"no! they wrote this unsymmetrical!"

"that's what you're worried about you idiot!"

"yes!"

"you idiot why don't you just die!" Liz screamed hitting me but all I cared about was the symmetry


	19. Master

"are we there yet!?" Night Sky screamed

"_will get there when we get there!" it hissed_

I laughed "how about now?"

"_yes! Finally we are there!"_

"really?!" we both said

"_nope." it sprayed some weird bad smelling gas which made us sleepy_

"hmm where are we?" I asked

"I don't know looks like a cage" Night sky answered

"hey creepy frog thing where are we!?" it sat on the chair doing nothing other than stare at us

_"don't worry master will be here shortly_"

"yah" I said sarcastically

"you don't know master she is amazing, talented, evil she really is truly amazing" it said

"please do stop your going to make me blush" a person said from the dark

Night Sky whispered to my ear "new it they like each other" I laughed

"something entertaining you?" the person said it came out from the dark and petted the monsters head she had long black hair and a black dress with huge boobs.

"I'm spider your parents killed my mother!" she screamed in anger

"your Arachne's daughter!?" Me and Night Sky screamed

"yes! And you took my mother from me!" she screamed

I rolled my eyes "she tried to take over the world!"

"I know. And I will do as she wished"

Night Sky laughed and said "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

"are you calling me crazy!" she hissed

"how dare you insult my master!" it hissed and ran towards us but she stopped him

"not yet. I want to find the perfect way to kill them." he walked into the other room

"I cant wait to kill you" she said with a smile

"you think you could kill a guy like me!" Night Sky said

"I-"

"_master intruders"_

She walked into the other room

"looks like your friends are here" she smiled and they both walked into the other room

I turned my arm into a scythe and cut the metal "well her mother was smarter" Night Sky laughed

"come on" he went threw the hole that I cut and held his hand out ready for me to take it I blushed and did

"you okay? Your face is red?"

Now my face was burning and completely red…how uncool "yah"

"don't be scared! The almighty Night Sky will protect you!"

"I know"


	20. Finding

"hey Star can you see souls?" Teen asked

"no" I looked down disappointed and ashamed

"I'm sure you can. Hasn't Angel been giving you lessons?" Pat said

"well yah but-"

"try" they both said I sighed and closed my eyes took a breath and opened my eyes like Angel did and saw souls but only souls that were close to me unlike Angel who can see souls from miles.

"I can see it" from not that far away there was Night Sky soul was crazy, rowdy but nice, forgiving and protective. And I saw Angel's soul it was a grigori Soul and her soul was brave, violent, cool headed, nonchalant, strong, confident, smart, but short-tempered, competitive and stubborn…..yah that was her.

I opened my eyes "I found them! It worked!" they cheered and I followed her soul to be trapped she was moving pretty fast.

I walked in and it was this cave like house thing I opened the door carefully and looked both ways

"I swear if Night Sky and Angel just got bored and left I'm gonna kick their ass!" Pat screamed

"shh! Somebody could here u-"

"_hehehe master is going to be happy" _he ran at us and I shot but the bullet ust slid down his slimy body

"ewwww!" I screamed

"Star shoot!" Teen screamed

"I cant it doesn't work it'll just slid off of his slimy body" I ran around the house it kept squirting some weird slimy sticky liquid at us.

"where is Angel?!" they both screamed

"in the next room"

"well go to the room!"

"he is standing in front of it!" he shot again this time getting on my pants

"go for it!" they screamed I slid under him and ran

"Angel!"

Night Sky knocked me on the ground

"Star?! They both said

"hey!"

They both hugged me "lets get out of here! Some spider chick is angry cause our parents killed her mom!" Angel screamed

"who?"

"tell you later-"

"Arachne my mother" she said

I pointed my guns at her and Angel changed into a scythe with Night sky pointing the blade at her


	21. The Red Demon

Night Sky pointed me at her "Angel Renounce!" My blade grew longer and instead of swirls now they had these wing like pattern

I closed my eyes and was in the room with the red demon that was swaying to jazz

"why the hell am I here I'm not sleeping am I?!"

"_I told you we are one"_

"get out of my head you freak!" I screamed

"_afraid I cant until you go insane" it said with a creepy smile_

"stop this! I have to protect my meister if I'm not there-"

"its okay" I head Night Sky's voice

"n-night sky?" he stepped closer he wasn't wearing his normal outfit he was wearing a tux a black tux with a night sky color tie

"hey how come you didn't tell me that you had a freaky demon in your head?"

"I didn't want you to freak out" I looked at the ground

He gave me a big goofy grin "you can tell the almighty Night Sky anything! I'll always be by your side" I smiled he took my hands and rested them around his neck and grabbed my waist and started dancing

"Night Sky I don't know how to dance" I said with a blush

He smiled "don't worry the great Night Sky will show you!"

"cool"

"follow my lead" he stepped first and I followed

'there you got it! See how good a teacher I am!" he smiled

"yah" I smiled back

"hey you know what I was thinking?"

"no?"

"well I was thinking maybe let the madness go just this once so we could defeat Spider?"

"that's a stupid idea Night Sky!"

"come on please?!"

"no! if you do this will both be insane!"

"haha! But I'm the almighty Night Sky nothing could hurt me! And you're the coolest, strongest and bravest person ever! Its us we will be fine!" he smiled again

"fine but this time I wont let you down!"

"this time?" he asked

"l-last time it was my fault you got hurt."

"hahaha! I didn't get hurt!"

"night Sky you had surgery because of me!"

"I made the discussion to throw you out of the way so see it was my fault! even a big guy like me makes mistakes"

I didn't respond I just stood quite dancing to the music

"you know everybody likes a big guy like me!" he pointed to himself and smiled awkwardly

"what?"

He gulped "why were you angry at me when I called you one of the guys?"

"because I'm a girl you moron!"

"you know I acknowledge you for that! So why were you angry?"

I blushed my face was burning I didn't want him to call me that 1 because I was a girl and 2 I wanted to be more than one of the guys

He smiled "you gonna say anything? You know you can always tell your best friend Night Sky anything!"

"I um how do I put this in a cool way?" I thought and thought but nothing came to mind Night Sky looked fascinated about how hard I was thinking

"I got one"

"do you even know what I'm going to say?"

He nodded my face went almost as crimson as my eyes.

he leaned in and kissed me it was just a peck on the lips but my lips and face were burning just from the touch.

"was it that?" he asked with a goofy grin

I nodded "how did you?"

"I guessed" he smiled

"_well all of this is very romantic but-" _Night Sky kicked him the demon in the face

"shut up! You stupid demon! The almighty Night Sky is having a moment! don't try to steal the spot light!" the demon held its cheek in pain and I burst out laughing

"oh and I'm going to kill you after I use all your power!" Night Sky screamed his eyes turned into stars

"_and I thought Angel was violent" the demon said _


	22. Spider

"hey is it me? Or is Angel and Night Sky acting different?" Pat said

"hmm Angel!"

No response

"Night Sky!" Teen screamed

No response either

"what the hell?!" they both said

"will worry about it later we need to kill her first"

"right" they both said

I shot and missed

"is that the best you can do little girl?" Spider said making her nails look like thorns

"you- ahhhhhhhh!" she stuck one of her nails in me I fell

"I wont let you hurt my meister!" pat said as he covered me in a bear hug

"I wont let you hurt my brother!" Teen said standing above us

"I wont let you hurt either!" Night Sky screamed as he swung Angel

"_master!" _the frog thing stepped in front of her and got cut in half her eyes got big

"must you take everything I have!" she screamed

Angel transformed to normal and touched her shoulder "I'm sorry I- ahhhhh!"

"pathetic human!" she twisted her nail into her and changed her teeth into pincers and bit "ahhh!"

Night Sky punched her off and grabbed Angel

"black blood!" she looked and black blood was dripping from her wound my eyes got big

"b-black blood!" we all screamed

"I'll tell ya later lets just k-kill her!" she stumbled to get up but did

"no! your to hurt sit down!" I screamed

"no. I can go on I'm strong"

"I know but you need to sit down!"

"its not cool to run away from a fight" she smiled weakly at me

"Angel, lets let the blood go wild for a second okay?" Night Sky said

"fine. Star by us some time!" she changed into weapon form

"yah! Do whatever you need!" Pat and Teen transformed into guns


	23. We Use The Black Blood

"hey creepy demon were using the black blood" I said

"_good luck getting back sane"_

"thanks" I said sarcastically I walked to the piano and played

"night Sky go!"

I played and he swung at spider. My blade grew longer when I played and I could feel my sanity slipping slowly

"you can feel all the power cant you?"

the demon said

"shut up!" I tried to concentrate but it was too late.

{meanwhile}

"star shoot from the back while I hit from the front!"

"okay!" she jumped over Spider and shot from the back

"Angel you okay?"

No response

"damn she already lost!" I mumbled

"we need to kill her now!"

"right!" Pat, Teen and Star said

I looked and saw that Angels blade was longer I felt the insanity

Star shot and I hit her in the stomach with my wavelength blood came from her mouth

"angel resonance!" I screamed

"Gun resonance!" Star screamed the guns turned into cannons

"97 percent" Pat said

"99 percent" teen said

"100" she shot and I swung we both cut her in half and shot her senseless

"we did it!" Star screamed Pat and Teen changed into their normal form

Pat and Star kissed but they both pulled apart and blushed I looked to Angel to laugh but she didn't transform

"hey is Angel okay?" Teen asked I rubbed my eyes

"um ...yah" I fell and hit the ground and everything went black


	24. Black Blood

"ugh! Angel where are you?! Where am I?" I looked around and saw a yellow door leading to nothing else

I opened and there was another door but it was blue "I guess I'm inside your head again" I mumbled to myself I opened the door and saw a green

"ugh! Damn it! Angel you have too many doors!" I opened again and turned around to see black blood

I sighed "guess no turning back now?" I walked forward and saw a purple door

I opened it and it slammed closed.

Finally I heard music coming from a door with swirls and stars on it I opened it and saw her.

"night sky!" she hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek and wasn't blushing

"hey is there a way out?" she closed the door behind me

"nope." She shrugged

"dont worry the almighty night sky will protect you!" she blinked her eyes and didn't smile or giggle

"there is one way out though" she said

"really where?"

"here"

she handed me in a box with swirls on it "why didn't you open it?" I questioned

"because I cant I'm not as strong as you. so here open it up and it'll all the madness will go away"

"seems simple"

"yah I know right" she smiled

"too simple"

"what are you saying?"

"your not my Angel"

"of course I am you don't believe me?" she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me

"Angel would be too embarrassed to do something like wrap her hands around me and if she did her face would be red and she would never admit that I was stronger than her she thinks it but wont say it. She also has a cut and a bite mark on her neck from the fight which you don't have oh and one more thing you don't kiss like her!"

She smiled "_guess you found me out and to think I had to kiss you"_ it changed into the red demon

"that's disgusting ewww! You kissed me!"

"_well it wasn't a delight to me either" _

"lets not talk about it. Anyway what really is in here?" I shook the box and tried to peek

"_Angel." he shrugged_

"_well what's left of her sanity" he finished_

I opened the box slowly and heard "Night Sky you open that box a little more and you are so dead you'll get the hardest angel chop in the world you hear me!"

I snapped it closed "hmmm don't worry Angel the almighty Night Sky will save you!" I screamed

"_hehehe your gonna open it even though you'll go insane?"_

"a meister is nothing without his weapon and same goes for the weapon" I opened the box and got sucked in it

"damn it! You idiot! I told you I would kill you!" she screamed

I grabbed her and swam to the light

"shut up! And let me help you!" I got to the light and we both crawled out

"_you guys actually lived?"_

"yah!" we both said


	25. We Are Back

"hey I think she is waking up! don't worry Angel your best friend Night Sky saved you!" Night sky said

I flickered open my eyes and saw that we were in the forest and Night Sky was caring me bridal style

"p-put me down!" I said while my face was pure red.

"hahaha! You shouldn't be embarrassed we are dating now" he said which made me even redder

"you are!?" they all said

Night Sky nodded with a stupid smile on his face

"Night Sky!" I screamed

"don't worry it was bound to happen sometime" they all said

"um changing the subject did we win?"

"yup!" they all said

"oh and Pat and Star kissed!" Night Sky said smiling at me

I burst out laughing "you did?!"

There face was both red and they looked away from each other "I'm taking that as a yes" I smiled

"kids!" I heard aunt Liz scream

"mom!" Teen and Pat said

"kids!" the scream got louder and closer

We saw them running towards us they gave us all hugs "don't ever do that again!" Liz said

"Star did you write this note!?" Kid said Star nodded

"how come its not symmetrical!"

"um…sorry" she said confused

"write it again and this time symmetrical!" Kid screamed

"ugh! You Idiot is that the only thing you were worried about!?" Liz said screaming and hitting him

But star wrote the note symmetrically so uncle Kid wouldn't kill himself.

Soon mama, papa, uncle Black Star and aunt Tsubaki showed up and we told them everything.

"HAHAHA! YAHOO~! I KNEW MY CHILDREN COULD HANDLE THEMSELVES THEY ARE MY CHILDEN HAHAHA!" was the only thing uncle Black Star said

"were really sorry!" Kid and Liz said

"its fine. Its fine" mama and Tsubaki said

"its cool" my dad said

"but you do realize I have to punish you" Mama said papa nodded in agreement

"huh?" uncle Kid and aunt Liz said

"maka chop!" she hit them in the head with her book

Night Sky put his arm around me "haha! don't worry I Night Sky defeated them!" I looked at him

"uh? With the help of my girlfriend!" I smiled but my face turned red and it turned into a frown

"girlfriend?" mama, papa, aunt Tsubaki all said

"your such an idiot Night Sky!"

"angel chop! Angel chop!" I slammed him over and over with a book

"YAHOO~! THAT'S MY BOY!" he put his arm around Night Sky

"maka chop!" mama hit uncle Black Star hard in the head

I looked at Night Sky he put up his hands trying to protect his skull from my wrath "Star and Pat kissed!"

"what?" uncle Kid, aunt Liz and aunt Tsubaki said

"Night Sky!" Pat screamed Night Sky ran like a bullet and Pat ran after

I sighed "I'll get Night Sky you get Pat"

Star nodded "Night Sky get over here now!" I screamed while running after him

"Pat can you come here?!" Star said sweetly

"sorry to busy trying to kill him!" was Pat's response

"Sorry Angel to busy running!"

"you jerk get over here now!" I ran after

"look now you have 2 people trying to kill you!" I screamed

"Patrick calm down!" Teen screamed

"please everybody stop chasing each other" Star and aunt Tsubaki said

"ugh! Patrick!" Teen ran after him

"YAHOO~ I'M JOINING THE FUN!" uncle Black Star said and joined in the run

"black star!" Tsubaki screamed

"don't worry I got him!" aunt Liz said and ran after him

"Maka can you help!?" mama nodded and ran after Black Star

Uncle Kid started running

"why are you running Kid?" papa asked

"because only 7 people are running now its symmetrical"

Papa shook his head "so not cool"


	26. Baby

Mama and papa ran to the emergency room because mama's water broke they told me I had to wait

I looked through mama's purse ad saw a little mirror for blush

I took a breath and wrote "[1]-

***-***"

"hey! Your Boyfriend is talking!"

"hey my mom is in labor!"

"that's not cool"

"call Pat, Star and Teen and all of you get over here! "

"um Angel aunt Liz is in labor?"

"what?!" he nodded

"she is on the way right now"

"omg! Okay come here now bye!"

I ended the call grandma and grandpa were here grandma ran in the room where papa and mama were grandpa bit his nails and kept saying maka!

"maka. Maka. Maka"

"grandpa why do you keep saying that?"

"to give mama good fortune" he smiled and did what he was doing I smiled

Soon everybody arrived we were all waiting but it took awhile so most of us fell asleep

"Tsubaki~ I'm hungry!" Black Star said with a whine

"here" she handed him a peanut butter sandwich he cut it in half and shared with her which made her smile

Soon after the sandwich uncle Black Star and aunt Tsubaki fell asleep holding hands.

Aunt Liz was giving birth to a girl right now in the room next to mama's Kid was in there with her. Teen fell asleep on Pat and so did Star

"hey Night Sky are you sleeping or are you just resting on my head?"

"I'm resting on your head"

I smiled and closed my eyes I only thought about my new baby brother or sister I don't know what sex it is because mama wanted it to be a surprise. But I was crossing my fingers hoping it was boy.

Soon all of us fell asleep except grandpa who kept spreading good fortune

After an hour or two mama gave birth to a healthy baby boy named: Ghost Wes Evans

And 2 hours later aunt Liz gave birth too a girl named :Patti Elizabeth Death

**{5 years later}**

"hey baby bro what are you doing?" I said to my 5 year old little brother with snow white hair and big green pure eyes

"Night Sky is getting me and Patti married" Night Sky smiled and Star was the flower girl she threw blue flowers everywhere Teen, Pat and Frankie were standing near Ghost I guess they were best men or something. I looked at Patti who was wearing my pure white shirt that went up to her tiny feet her Black hair was long and really straight and her midnight blue eyes were beautiful

"thank you for my dress Angel" Patti said "will you be one of my brides maids?"

"how dare you!" she looked at me confused

"you don't have a bouquet!" I picked a blue rose from the ground "there now you look beautiful" she smiled "thank you" I ran and stood near Star as one of her brides maids.

I looked at Ghost who was pure red after Night Sky married them they hugged and Ghost got so embarrassed he ran away screaming "sorry I have um homework!" she smiled "okay!"

"you seriously married them?" I said to Night Sky

"hahaha! Yah Patti wanted me too" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"I wonder if we did something like this when we were little?"

Night Sky shrugged "I guess"

{**yah! finally done with the story! well hope you enjoy and if this gets enough of reviews and stuff i think im gonna do one for Ghost and Patti i dont know only if you want well tell me what ya think in the reviews plz and thx :DD}**


End file.
